


Journal

by ShadowLink720



Series: Planeswarden Travellers [4]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, sort of a crossover, spoilers for tressa's story and general endgame things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLink720/pseuds/ShadowLink720
Summary: There are a near countless number of worlds that exist in parallel. They all mostly share similarities, but some worlds differ more than others. Sometimes, one difference can bring the world in question to an untimely end.There is one string of worlds, however, that has gained knowledge of this. Many who have lost their worlds have bound together in order to save others from their fates. When the task proves too great, they can at least grant any survivors a new home.Someone takes an interest in Tressa's journal.





	Journal

There’s a quiet thud as Tressa closes the journal in her hand. She’d made a few notes in it, about the date of the Merchant’s Fair, mostly. She can suss out the details later in the evening. For now, she has to head to Victors Hollow.

“Interesting journal you have there.”

Tressa jumps at the unexpected voice, and turns around. She’s greeted by the sight of a woman, probably mid to late 20s in age? Maybe.

The woman laughs a little, in embarrassment. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” She has hair covering one of her eyes. Kind of like Mr. Leon, now that Tressa thinks about it.

Tressa remembers that she hasn’t responded yet, and straightens up. “No, it’s my fault, really.” Tressa pauses for a moment to properly face the woman, and hold out a hand. “I’m Tressa.”

The woman smiles, and shakes Tressa’s hand. “Esmeralda.” she responds. She pauses for a second, before indicating to the feather on Tressa’s hat. “Forgive me if I’m jumping to conclusions, but are you a merchant of sorts?”

A hand instinctively moves up to feel for the feather, and she smiles. “Mhmm. I’ve been travelling around to get some real experience.”

Esmeralda laughs. For a brief moment, something about it feels off.

But as soon as Tressa felt it, it was gone but a moment later.

Perhaps it was just her imagination. Shaking her head, Tressa asks a question of her own. “Ah. You seemed interested in my journal, right?”

A strange glint in her eye, and Esmeralda nods. “Yes. It just seems quite familiar. May I have a look?”

Tressa narrows her eyes for a brief moment, before tentatively handing the journal to Esmeralda. If she finds it familiar, maybe she was the one who wrote it? Or at least knew who did?

Esmeralda takes the book and inspects the pages slowly, carefully reading each page she decides to turn it to. Her expression is unreadable for the shortest moment, before it perks up again and she hands it back.

“Yes, I thought it was familiar. Thank you for letting me see it.”

Tressa’s head tilts to one side in confusion. Esmeralda grins. “Oh, I simply knew the author. Though I’m sure he’s more than happy to know you are making use of it.”

The question must have been writ plain on Tressa’s face, because Esmeralda speaks again. “His name was Graham Crossford.” 

Graham Crossford. Esmeralda probably did know him, then.

Esmeralda runs a hand through her hair, and bows her head a little. “Well, anyway, I must be going. It’s quite a ways from Victors Hollow, after all.”

Tressa perks up. A strange coincidence. She decides to mention that she’s heading there too.

“Oh? Perhaps we should travel together, then. Would be safer, at any rate.” Esmeralda proposes the idea so calmly.

Maybe it would be for the best. After thinking on it, Tressa decides to agree.

* * *

The road from Quarrycrest to Victors Hollow isn’t a long one, at least it’s not when compared to the journey Tressa made to get from the Coastlands to the Cliftlands.

Esmeralda seems like a nice enough person. She’s been nothing but helpful on the journey. One thing Tressa has picked up about her is that she has a rather scary proficiency with throwing knives. She also seems to have a tattoo on her leg, but Tressa’s never caught a good enough glance to make out what it is.

About two weeks of travel and Tressa and Esmeralda have found their way to the settlement. Victors Hollow is quite sizeable. Much bigger than S’warkii, the village they stopped by on their journey, at any rate. And there is certainly no shortage of merchants. But Tressa can’t get distracted! She’s here to find something to take to the Merchant’s Fair. Esmeralda even offered to help, and pretty quickly managed to discover some leads about a rare and supposedly beautiful ore called Eldrite.

When asked about how she got the information, and how she did it so quickly, Esmeralda simply laughed and dismissed the question. Tressa finds herself pouting at the reaction, but decides that she can try again to ask later.

\---

The way to the grotto where the Eldrite is apparently located is pretty short, all things considered. Tressa thought something so rare would be in a place much harder to get to. It’s with that reasoning that the entire trek has her more on edge and alert than usual. The grotto itself was relatively small, as well, and Esmeralda has a habit of making quick work of any monsters that may try to get in their way.

The two reach the deepest part of the grotto, which presents a rather beautiful view of the sea, as the cavernous walls have been eroded with time.

Esmeralda carefully makes her way towards the wider ground, and once in the middle, she turns to Tressa and gestures to the ground next to her.

“If my sources are correct, then here’s where the Eldrite should be.”

Tressa’s eyes narrow, and she looks around for any sort of monsters that would ambush them. Finding none in the immediate area, Tressa joins Esmeralda in digging into the surprisingly soft earth underfoot.

Their efforts bore fruit, as a chest was soon uncovered. Upon prying it open, Esmeralda reaches in and pulls out a beautiful stone, a grin wiped across her face. “I’d think this is it, wouldn’t you?”

Tressa takes the stone into her own hands and inspects it, utterly spellbound. Eventually she remembers that she has yet to respond, and nods quickly. “Now, ah… Let’s get out of here before something finds us.”

Esmeralda agrees, and the two waste no time getting back to Victors Hollow.

* * *

 

“So, do you think that will do well in the Merchant’s Fair?”

Esmeralda’s voice cuts off any of Tressa’s thoughts as she was staring at the stone again.

“Eh-- uh. Yeah, I mean… Look at it. This is definitely valuable enough to be there, I’d think.”

Esmeralda laughs at Tressa’s words, and turns around to look at her properly.

“So I take it you’re done here, hm?” There’s an odd look in Esmeralda’s eye as she speaks, but Tressa can’t pinpoint what it is. She nods, slowly.

Esmeralda’s lips curl into a smile. “If that’s the case, would you mind helping me with something?”

Tressa’s response is immediate. “I should really head for the Mercha--”

“Oh, don’t worry, it wouldn’t take long.”

“... Can’t you get someone else?”

Esmeralda shakes her head. “You have Graham’s journal, and I need that to find him. And… I’d hate to have you part with it, you know?”

So… she’s looking for the author?

Esmeralda speaks up again. “It’s only fair, isn’t it? I helped you find the Eldrite, after all.”

A breath is caught in Tressa’s throat. It… can’t possibly be going in the direction she fears it might, will it? Esmeralda seems like a decent person, and they’ve known each other for a while now…

Silence falls over her, before she carefully agrees to help.

Esmeralda smiles, and takes the merchant’s arm.

Within a few moments, Tressa feels her body is no longer her own, and she seems to lose consciousness.

* * *

How long has she been here? It’s hard to tell. It feels like she’s being constantly watched. She can’t find the journal anywhere, all of her belongings have been taken, and Esmeralda has been nowhere to be seen. During her time here she has discovered that, while she is free to move around the manse, she is forbidden to leave. Everyone wears black hoods, obscuring their faces.

Most windows are boarded up, but with close inspection of the cracks, she seems to be somewhere in the Flatlands, most likely Noblecourt, as what she has seen doesn’t fit what she’s heard about Atlasdam.

“Why am I not allowed to leave?” She asks the long tired question once again.

The figure in the room simply shrugs. Of course they do.

“Where’s Esmeralda?” Another pointless question.

The figure stays still this time. “You don’t need to know.” they say.

Tressa groans in frustration. If she stays here much longer she may very well go mad.

She plays out scenarios in her head, mostly plotting how she may be able to escape. Her bow and spear have been taken, and these people certainly won’t try to give her them back, and she has no leaves on her person to try haggling. She is being watched too constantly to try to sneak out, too.

… But Tressa is agile. She’s light on her feet, small and - most importantly - pretty adept in wind magic.

She  **could** try to force her way out. There doesn’t seem to be many people around today, this might be her best chance at getting past them.

Without another thought, other than that of being outside again, she blasts the person in the room with her to the wall, with enough force to at least stun them.

It did make more noise than she’d like, however. She would need to move quickly.

And move quickly she does, as she bolts out of the room and straight for the front door.

Other hooded people have already been moving to investigate the noise, and move to stop her. Wind magic easily pushes them aside.

A sharp pain in her calf sends a jolt throughout her entire body, and she falls over, unable to move properly. A few moments later and she realises it’s paralysis. She can feel blood welling around the wound, and quickly paced footsteps are heading in her direction.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Esmeralda.

Before Tressa can even try to move her head, Esmeralda walks around to her front and squats down. With a hand moving under Tressa’s chin to lift it up to look at her directly.

She’s smiling, but not with her eyes. Esmeralda’s eye harbours a dark glint to it. It makes Tressa’s blood run cold.

With her free hand, Esmeralda reveals a knife and holds it close to Tressa’s cheek.

“Hey, Tressa, do you want me to tell you a secret?”

Tressa glares, unable to speak.

Esmeralda grins, more fitting with the look in her eye this time. “We don’t  **really** need you alive anymore, since we have the journal. But I didn’t really feel like offing you because… well, I’d rather not have to kill someone as young as you, you know?”

Her face drops, so too does her voice as she draws closer.

“I still don’t want to, but we have other means of dealing with troublemakers like you.”

Esmeralda draws her face back, expression unreadable.

Tressa feels pain spread quickly across her face, but she falls unconscious too quickly to tell what happened.

* * *

Upon her awakening, Tressa has been locked in one of the manse’s many rooms. The windows provide little light, given they are mostly boarded up. She had also quickly realised that she has been Silenced, and the condition refuses to lift.

After a while - a few days, give or take - she begins to suspect that something is being put into the food she is given. Probably.

In order to test her suspicions, she decides that she will refrain from accepting the food next time.

So she waits.

And waits.

But nothing happens.

She looks at the clock. Something is off.

Quietly, Tressa makes her way to the door, and presses her ear against it.

Nothing.

Actually, she hasn’t heard  **anyone** so much as walk by the room.

She tries the same with one of the windows.

Also silent, not so much as psithurism, or the general murmur of any people outside at all.

Completely dumbfounded, Tressa is about to move away from the window, until she does hear something.

Some people, talking.

The gaps in the boards are too small for her to make out their figures, but it definitely sounds like there’s… at least two?

Her own heartbeat ends up overpowering their voices. If she can get their attention, then surely they could help her get out.

Tressa begins to bang on the window. Once, then twice, then a third time.

With no time to waste, Tressa begins to frantically search the room for something - anything - that she could use.

She eventually settles on a particularly thick and hardcover book, and begins to bash the window with it repeatedly. The window gives way fairly easily, but the boards are another matter.

With enough effort, and the sacrifice of the book, she is able to break one or two of them. The boards and the book go tumbling down to the ground below.

The voices have gone quiet, they seem to have noticed the boards falling.

The gap is too small for Tressa’s head, so she decides to stick her arm through and move it about as much as possible.

The voices get louder, and footsteps would indicate they’re approaching the manse.

They seem to be quite close, as she’s able to distinguish the voices now. Definitely two.

“Someone’s up there.”

“Just hold on! We’re coming to help!”

A few moments later, and Tressa hears the sound of what she can only assume is the front door being broken into.

She decides to move away from the window, and she moves to the door to knock on it to let the people know which door to break next.

“Stand back!”

Tressa is given barely a second to move away when a woman practically tackles through, and the door flies almost clean off of it’s hinges.

The woman is only a little taller than she is, but she certainly has a wider, stronger frame. And she has blonde hair that falls to her back.

The other accompanying the woman quickly makes his way into the room and begins to check Tressa. She recognises him. He was one of the apothecaries she met in Clearbrook when she was making her way to Quarrycrest. Alfyn, that was his name.

Alfyn reaches into his satchel after noticing some cuts on Tressa’s hands.

He freezes for a moment, but the woman slaps his shoulder.

“Now ain’t the the time to think, Alf!”

It seems to work, Alfyn pulls out some cloth and begins to wipe the blood from the injuries.

As he does so, he speaks. “You’re… Tressa, right? Tressa Colzione?”

Tressa tries to speak, but it seems she’s still Silenced, so all that comes out is a choked cough. So she decides to just nod instead. The girl seems preoccupied with something outside the room.

After he finishes cleaning the wounds, he quickly wraps her whole hands and reaches back into his satchel to reveal a plant. He gives it to Tressa and tells her to eat it.

Tressa does, and it just seems to make her cough more. But it actually seems to work this time, because the block in her throat disappears.

“Th--.... Thank you.” Her throat feels raw from the lack of use.

“‘S no problem.” Alfyn seems to do his best to smile, before his face drops. “Now we gotta get you out of here so you can be treated properly.”

“But the-... the journal. Where is the… where is the journal?”

Tressa’s question is met with a blank stare, before the girl reenters the room, holding a book in her hand.

“You mean this journal?”

Tressa nods frantically, and thanks them again when she takes it.

The girl helps Tressa as the three leave the manse.

Suddenly Tressa feels ill. The air is so stagnant and oppressive.

Everything feels so dead around her. There isn’t any living creature to be seen, save for them.

“You know if anyone else is still around?” The girl asks.

Before Tressa can even respond, Alfyn seems rooted to the spot, eyes fixated on one point.

“We don’t have any time.”

Tressa and the girl follow his gaze, and they are greeted by a horrific looking figure. A writhing mass of flesh and bodies.

The girl slowly moves a hand to the blade at her side. Alfyn notices the movement, and he places a hand on hers. His voice is barely even a whisper, yet firmer than Tressa has ever heard it.

“Edea, we can’t fight it.”

Edea casts an icy glance over to Alfyn for a brief moment, before she sighs.

“... You’re right. You got the Teleport Stone, yeah?”

Alfyn nods, and Tressa experiences a strange sensation as a light engulfs the three. It feels like she’s being suspended in air, for a brief moment.

The light dissipates, and they’re somewhere entirely different. Definitely not Noblecourt. Not even the Flatlands at all.

“Edea, can you keep an eye on Tressa for a bit? I’m gonna let Phili know we’re back.”

Edea barely has time to respond before Alfyn leaves the strange new room.

She looks at Tressa, and sighs. “Hey, don’t look at me to explain what’s what. You’re better off asking someone else.”

Tressa glances around. “Um… Alright, then… Edea, right?”

Edea nods. “Edea Lee. And, uh… this is the Planeswarden HQ. Now you should rest up a bit, I’d say.”

Tressa’s gaze is drawn to one of the windows, it seems to be night time. What is truly strange, however, is that the sky seems so different to what she is used to.

Her brow furrows, but if she has to wait for Alfyn to return to get some answers, then she might as well take Edea’s advice to rest. She’s too exhausted to try to ask questions at this point anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here we aaaare..... finally... here's Tressa's. I want to thank you for being so patient hhgfhudghufg  
> Next should be Cyrus. I hope you're all ready to find out why I keep comparing him to Micolash....... And that I don't do so lightly, either.


End file.
